Anytime
by candleburn
Summary: George and Izzie talk at the end of 'Break on Through'. Spoilers if you haven't seen the episode yet.


I noticed that there's practically no George/Izzie fics around at all, so I decided to write one. Spoilers for 2.15 "Break on Through".  
**Summary:** George talks to Izzie that night, about what's wrong. Slightly AU. George/Izzie.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. Wish I did.

* * *

He could tell something was wrong with her. Ever since that lady had shown up asking to talk to her, he could tell. The way the Izzie had wanted to talk to her away from everyone else, and how she'd walked away at the end. But he had a strike to get back to, so he had decided to ask her about it later. 

She came to him that night. He had simply been sitting on his bed, playing his videogame, and she walked in and laid down next to him.

"We really don't know that much about each other George," she had said.

"Yeah," he had replied, focused more on his game at the time. Her words fully hit him a moment later.

"Wait, what do you mean?" he had asked.

She sighed, "I just mean that even though we've been roommates for a year and a half now, it doesn't mean that we know everything about each other."

He glanced over at her, "well I don't know. I think we know each other pretty well. I mean, I know you used to model and that…"

She cut him off there, "I don't mean stuff like that I mean, bigger things, life-changing type things."

He had shut off his game by that point. "What are you talking about Izzie? Did something happen to you today?" He looked over at her, and could tell by the look on her face that she was debating whether or not to tell him.

"No, well…yes, I suppose in a way something did happen." She took a deep breath, "Promise you won't say anything until I'm done?" She glanced at him and saw him nod his head.

"Okay, well…I grew up in a trailer park with my mom. She still lives there actually. And…it wasn't the best life, and I always knew I wanted more, and that my mom wanted more for me."

"Well, when I was sixteen I was dating this guy. He was definitely the bad-boy type, down to a tee. And I was head over heels in love with him. Long story short, I wound up pregnant. Of course, like the true prince he was, the guy took off. He left me alone, sixteen and pregnant. My mom was not at all happy, but she supported me nonetheless."

"I knew I couldn't raise my baby in a trailer park. I wanted her to have more than my mom and I had. So…I made the decision to give her up. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I…I named her Sarah. The adoptive parents decided to keep the name, and still send me pictures from time to time."

He stared at her; he noticed the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "You have a daughter?"

She nodded, "Yeah. But she… she doesn't even know who I am. I asked her adoptive parents not to tell her. I didn't want her to know about the horrible lady who gave her away. I just wanted her to have more than me. And I knew that if I had kept her, than she wouldn't have had the best. I wanted her to have the best she could possibly have."

He could see the tears spilling down her cheeks. He moved closer to her and pulled her toward him. "Izzie, you are not a horrible person. You did what was best for your daughter. That's all that matters."

She gave him a half-smile, "I still wonder sometimes, what it would be like to raise my own daughter."

He didn't know what else to say, so he simply held her as she cried. Her tears made his t-shirt wet, but he didn't mind all that much. She let out a small laugh when she noticed the wet stain on his shirt.

"I'm sorry George; I didn't mean to dump all that on you. But since that pregnant girl came in, I've just been thinking about it a lot."

"No Izzie, it's okay. In fact, I'm glad you told me. It makes us closer, I'm like your confidant."

She looked doubtful. "Really?"

"Yeah. And just so you know Izzie, I still believe that you're an amazing person. And I'm sure you're daughter is as well.

She smiled. "Thanks George, for everything."

"Anytime Izzie, anytime."

* * *

FIN. 


End file.
